Snowbound
by LadyC14
Summary: Naomi and Emily hate each other but do they really? they used to be best friends. what happens when they go on a school trip and ended up getting stranded? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

So guys this is my first attempt to write a fic so bare with me if I am bad at it, review and let me know and tell me if I should just stick to reading the stories instead of writing ha!

Chapter one

Naomi POV

"Naomi… honey hurry up your going to be late again!" my mum stuttered. I rolled my eyes at her rushing me off to school. Ugh school, I have never seen the point in going. The teachers are dicks, people around me are dicks and it's all just very dickish. Well besides cook obviously, he can be a dick but he is still my best mate.

"NAOMI" my mum shouts from down the stairs.

I throw on the rest of my uniform and grab my bag, I glance in the mirror and roll my eyes are the lame uniform I have to wear every day. I look like a buttoned up penguin. I shut my bedroom door and head down stairs.

"About time, get in the car, you're going to make me late for work"

I push passed her and get in the car making sure to slam the door. Today was Wednesday mid week equals moody me.

I see my mum shake her head at my attitude, but I couldn't give a shit. It's going to be another pointless day.

I turn on the radio as my mum speeds up the A2 at 70mph. When I arrive at school its already 9:15am, I'm late. I roll my eyes at the thought of walking into class late.

"Have a good day honey, love you"

I smile at my mum and exit the car

It's freezing outside so I move quickly to get inside to the warm. It is December in England after all.

I see cook sitting on the stairs outside our classroom waiting for me. When he spots me he grins and stands up.

"Late again miss Campbell, how very bold of you"

"Piss off cook" I smirk up at him. "Lets just get this day over with"

When we arrive at class nobody even looks up. They all know its just me and cook we take are usual seats at the back

Mrs smith, my surprisingly dead on form tutor. She is youngish mid 20's, I like her she doesn't give me any grief like the other assholes here do.

"Right you lot. Today is the last day to hand in you consent forms, if I don't have them by the end of the day you wont be able to attend the end of term trip to America. Make sure they are in if you want to go"

"Mrs I have mine here" a husky voice announced next to me

"Brilliant Emily bring it up then"

Emily Fitch, the shy and awkward girl that transformed to slut and asshole over night. Along with her twin sister Katie they think they rule the school.

"Aahhhhhh, fuck"

"Emily watch your language" Mrs smith scowled

"But Mrs if Naomi's fucking bag wasn't sitting out in the middle of the aisle I wouldn't have tripped"

I snorted.

Emily glared down at me "what the fuck at you laughing at lezzer"

The class sniggered.

I through her a 'say it again' glare. I dare ya!

"Emily that's it get out or sit down right now"

Considering she didn't walk passed me, I am guessing she sat down.

Let me clear a few things up first. Emily and I were the best of friends we even ran about with the same crowd of friends up until 2 years ago. Emily, Katie, cook, JJ, Pandora, Effy, Freddie and I all decided to go camping in the woods for the weekend. To cut a long, boring story short, everyone was high on MDMA and mushrooms. I was sharing a tent with Emily, she kissed me and the night Katie fucking Fitch isn't as high as the rest of us. stuck her fat head into our tent to see us in a passionate embrace. But of course Emily is so far in the fucking closet she's best mates with Mr. Tumnus. She denied everything and told her sister I came onto her. School wasn't fun on Monday or for the last year to say the least. I have gotten spit on, pushed, shoved, soaked, shit like 'muff muncher' written on my locker, course work stolen and they even egged my house. To say my life as been a nightmare for the passed year is an understatement. Katie still gives me shit to this day, on how ive tried to turn her sister into my lesbian ways, I just ignore her most of the time but sometimes she gets to me ya'know. Emily just looks down at her feet and plays the victim, but she knows the truth.

" Oi, Naomi " cook flicked the side of my head

"aww! Fuck sake cook what" I glared at him. Rubbing the side of my head.

"Are you handing in your consent form?"

"No, I told you I'm not going"

"Aww, Naomi come on, don't let the cookie monster down, who is going to help me get my Willy wiggled?" he winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at his crudeness

"I'm sure you'll cope" I replied in my knowing voice.

"Hahaha," he lend back an chuckled "you know me to well Blondie"

"Just think about it yeah, you have until 3 o'clock." He said suddenly serious again "it'll be fun, you never no Blondie you might even find yourself a bird"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

The bell went and everyone hurried to their next class, English was next for me, if I didn't have to sit beside the minion Fitch herself I would actually enjoy English I am good at it.

I walked into the class, Emily was already in her seat lending over talking to Effy. As I got closer to my seat Effy caught my gaze and smiled. I sat down and could smell Emily's annoyance radiating of her.

"You did that on purpose you know" she scowled

Normally we don't speak, we normally ignore each other and get on with it but I had a feeling today wasn't a normal day. Ohh lucky me!

I sighed, "yes Emily I purposely put my bag there knowing you'd be the daft cow that you are and trip over it." God I love sarcasm.

"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit" she stated

I turned to face her. "Why are you still speaking to me? Have you finally decided that Narina is too cold" I raised my eyebrows at her.

Effy sniggered at my remark, clearly listening in.

"Piss off, you're the only lezzer here" she folds her arms across her chest.

My blood was starting to boil I could tell everyone in the class was listening in.

"Why are you such a lair" I raised my voice, suddenly the class went quiet.

Emily stared me out until our tutor arrived. Not another word was said.

3 o'clock finally came. I decided to sign and fill out my consent form and go on the stupid trip. Might as well make the most out of a free trip.

I walked as fast as I could to see Mrs smith before she left. Lucky enough she was still sat behind her desk when I came bursting through the door.

"Oh hello Naomi, in a rush were we?" she giggled.

I blushed, forgetting teacher's stay later than students.

" Umm..Er…i just wanted to give my consent form in" I walked over and set it on her desk

" Finally decided to go did we?"

" Err…Yeah" I pulled on my right ear lobe awkwardly.

"That's good!" she beamed " you'll have fun I promise, it isn't all work you know"

"Yeah" I smiled back I just want out of this room.

" Well Naomi, ill see you on Friday 7am outside the school gates, remember to pack loads of warm clothes and boots, there's to be heavy snow"

I rolled my eyes. Fan fucking tastic.

I smiled "ok, see you then"

I made my way outside and of course my mum was sitting waiting to pick me up.

"So how was your day" she said while starting the car.

"Alright, I decided to go on that trip to America"

"Oh honey that's brilliant. You will love it, I was there one year on a peace protest, and it was very warm"

"Mrs smith said there is to be heavy snow when we go."

"Really?" she seemed shocked

"Yeah, I need some new clothes before I go and some snow boots"

" Ok sweet pea" she grinned at me. "momma and daughter bonding sesh" she winked

I pulled a face.

You see normally it would have been a problem if I asked for new stuff like clothes and boots But when my dad died a few months back we came into a large amount of money, so my mum and I get to live comfortably now. Of course the first thing she bought was a new car. A new white Toyota prius because it doesn't harm the environment. My mum was a hardcore hippy back in the day you see. We even had 20 strangers living in our old 2-bedroom house for 6 months. In our new house god knows how many more we could fit. I didn't want to move but mother knows best. Don't get me wrong, I love our new house I just hate the neighbourhood, it's filled with snobby old men and woman that stick their noses up at us because were different. Bunch of wankers if you ask me.

When we arrived home I decided to have a shower for school tomorrow.

I sent cook a quick text letting him know I was going on the trip and when I got out of the shower he had sent me a long and very annoying voice mail expressing his love for me. Cook is such a tit.

I lay in bed on my ipad googling North Carolina. It seemed nice enough though for the passed 3 years snowstorms have been pretty bad. So tomorrow ill have to make sure to pack for the worst-case scenario.

To be continued….

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Not really a big chapter guys sorry. Just a filler. I suck at writing but I am determined to finish this.

Emily in this fic has a different personality than her one on skins but not by much although maybe she is just putting up a front because she is scared? Or maybe she is just a bitch who knows. Read and find out.

**Naomi POV**

**Chapter two.**

Beeps… beep… beep. My eyes flutter open at the sound of my alarm going of. I drag my self out of bed and get ready for school. This year was my last year then I can fuck off and do what ever I please.

My mum drove me to school again. I made my inside making my way towards my form class. As I turned the corner Katie and her minions were standing outside the class.

I move to walk passed them.

Katie coughed. "Dyke" she coughed again.

I took a deep breath and turned around

"What did you just say" I scowled

She cleared her throat "dy.."

I blood boiled and I lost it. I grabbed her by the collar and pushed her up against the lockers "I dare yah to call me it again" I know my face is bright red with anger.

"Come on Naoms just leave it yeah" Emily said quietly

I turned my head to meet her gaze; her eyes were filled with fear and guilt.

"Don't call me that, you don't get the call me that anymore, its Naomi to you"

She just nodded her head

"Well to me its dyke" Katie laughed in my ear "now get your dirty hands of me" she tried to push my arms down but the frustration and anger from over the years is building up inside me and I feel like im going to explode.

"Apologise" I said through my gritted teeth

"Ha! What" she laughed again

"Katie just fucking say sorry" Emily shouts

The twins glared at each other, Katie turned to look at me, her eyes soften but not by much.

"Sorry, now get your hands of me for fuck sake" she shouted angrily

I still didn't move my hands, my arms where stiff with rage.

I felt a warm hand on my bare arm and the shock made me jump and I cocked my arm back. Hitting the person a hard whack to the face.

"Ahh!" she cried

I turned around to see Emily holding her face covering her nose and left eye.

I ripped my hands away from Katie. "Em I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it was just a reaction." Shit what have a done.

I reached out to help her but Katie pushed me out of the way and Emily started to cry.

"Now look what you have done you stupid bitch, you hurt her and made her cry, just fuck of will you" Katie shot me a death glare.

I met Emily's gaze again and there was so much sadness in her eyes, I feel like such a twat for losing my temper. I never lose my temper but everything has just been building up over the years and with my dad dieing, it all got too much.

I walked into class and kept my head down for the rest of the day. Where was cook when I need him?

School dragged in as usual. I forgot I was going shopping after to get clothes for this trip, after today I wish I never signed the fucking consent form.

After spending a small fortune on clothes and essentials for America, we headed home I was shattered after all the walking and shopping about I just wanted to go home and go to bed, no rest for the wicked I had to pack.

After I finished packing and looking over my list of 'things to do' I was finally able to sleep. I went for a quick shower and climb into bed; I knew my dreams would be of sad brown eyes.

Review !


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing to do with skin mate **

**THANK YOUS ALL for the reviews loving it let me know what you want to see happen next and I'll try my best to make everyone happy.**

**Chapter three**

** Naomi's POV**

_34 minutes._

That's how long I have slept.

I have lay staring at my ceiling all night with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I hear my mum get up and her bedroom door open. Her footsteps are creeping across the hall they come to a halt outside my door.

She knocks the door. "Naomi honey, its time to get up" she says softly

"Yeah mum I'm up. Didn't get much sleep actually" I my voice sounding Froggy

"You excited for your trip" she comes and sits on my bed

"Yeah" I lied

"Well sweet pea, come on then chop chop" she said bouncing up from the bed clapping her hands.

She reached my bedroom

"Oh and Naomi!"

I hum in response.

"Don't worry to much, just give it time, everything will be fine you'll see." She smiled one last time and walked out of my room.

Am I that easy to read or do I talk in my sleep.

Pushing everything to the back of my head I crawl of bed and get ready.

I have to dress comfortable for the long flight ahead. I decided to put on black skinnys and my new t-shirt with the band 'the 1975' on it and I finished my outfit of with black converse and a light greyish denim jacket.

I looked in my mirror; happy with the way I look. I kept my make up to a minimum and left my hair curly.

The drive to school was silent. I was too wrecked to speak. After all it is 6:47am and I think my mum will break down in tears at the thought of me leaving for 4 nights.

We pull up outside the school and I am suddenly pulled into a crushing hug.

"be safe honey, try things out ok. Always listen to your gut. I love you sweet pea now get out before I don't let you go" she smiled down at me

"I love you mum" I said opening the door of the car

I stepped out into the cold morning and I scan around, everyone seems to be here. Our eyes meet but out for a brief second before I am lifted into another crushing hug.

"Jeeez, hugs all round today eh?"

"NAOMI, ha! I didn't think you would come!." Cook beamed

" Yeah well, couldn't leave you hanging now could I" I smirk

"Right everyone on the bus lets go" Mrs smith shouts

When the register was taken I tried to rest my eyes as much as I could before we arrived at the airport. It shouldn't be safe to sleep on a plane. Actually I would prefer if we travelled by boat at least I could swim if the boat sunk.

I hate airports. Checking in. waiting around. More waiting around. Everyone laughing at their passport photos and the giggling and excitement of some people is sicking.

Cook and I decided to drift away from the class and find a café. Not that it was hard. Cook decided on a small café near our boarding gate o we didn't have to walk too far.

It is now 8:20am and we haven't even left the airport yet, the good thing is our flight has just been called for boarding.

Cook and I leave the café and walk over to the rest of the class.

I show my passport and boarding pass to the security man and board the plane.

I look at the seat number on my boarding pass 2J (SEAT 2 SECTION J). great I'm I right at the back. On my left hand side the rows of seats are in twos and on my right the rows are in three's. I am thankful to be seated in the row with only two seats and that I didn't get stuck in-between the next Buda and sleepy the dwarf. I am praying to be seated by my self so I can at least put my feet up.

I pass through first class and into the economy section. The sections starts of with the letter 'f' as I make my way up the plane cook sits down near the front beside some girl our age. Well at least that's him happy. I pass section 'h' I look down and see Effy, Katie and Pandora all got seats together. Katie scowls at me and I roll my eyes at her.

I reach my aisle. The seats numbers go from left to right. Just my luck and I am sitting beside someone because his or her bags are on the seat next to mine. I put my shoulder bag in the cabin above me taking out my Ipad and my earphones. I look across to my left to the other three seats in my section. An old couple and a young man filled those seats. I gave them a small smile; I plug in my ears phones and attempt to calm my nerves.

"You know you shouldn't really have that on yet you know" the girl states

"Oh sorry" I say taking out my earphones and turning my ipad off.

I look up to see who spoke to me, the sight made my throat go dry.

"It looks worst than it feels." she says pointing to her face.

Her face is bruised with dark purple and yellow marks all up the outside of her nose and under her left eye.

"Im sorry" I look down at my hands guilt washing over me.

"Hey" she says getting my attention "its fine, it really does look worst than it feels and besides I deserved it. I deserve a lot more." she shrugged her shoulders.

I throw her a small smile.

"If everyone could please take there seats, the flight will be taken of shortly. We will be arriving in USA. North Carolina at 16:50pm. Skies are clear so it should be a comfortable flight." The airhostess voice rang through the plane.

I look back up at Emily. "Shouldn't you be sitting down" I smirk

She points to the seat beside me "yeah, I can't get to my seat" she blushes.

"Oh" I stand up

She squeezes passed me brushing our fronts together and I freeze my breath hitches in my throat, my skin is suddenly on fire and I cant breath right. Emily has frozen to; she is just staring at me. I clear my throat to break the tension. A small "sorry" comes out of Emily's mouth before she takes her seat.

As Emily flicks through the flight magazine, my feel my self beginning to freak out as the plane moves to take off. The knuckles of my hands have gone white as I am squeezing the life out of the armrests. My eyes are shut tight and I am forcing my self to breath. I am beginning to feel light headed.

"Naomi" she rests her hand on my leg "Naoms, look at me" she says forcefully.

I open my eyes and meet her gaze.

She chuckles and I scowl at her

"what" I say thinking she is going to take the piss out of me for getting on like a twat.

"here, drink this" she hands me a bottle of water. "take these" she put two pills in my hand. I raise my eyebrows.

"God did I just get déjà vu" I smirk down at her. "We haven't taken pills together since.." I think back to the last time Emily handed me a drug. Oh. Shit.

I look over at Emily her head is down and she is playing with her fingers awkwardly.

I clear my throat and knock the pills back taking a drink of my water.

" What were they anyways" I ask

Emily eyes locks with mine and she smiles.

"Oh, just calming tablets, I took two before we boarded, bloody things haven't kicked in yet, my heart is going mad" she smiles

"Same" I say in a soft voice. Our eyes lock for a little longer than normal, then something outside catches my gaze and I realise we have took of and all.

" Well I don't know what you did but that's been the easiest take off I have ever experienced, I normally near piss my self" I laugh

"Ha!, I thought you were about to before I gave you the water" Emily snorts

God I haven't heard that laugh in ages. I missed it.

The seatbelt sign must have went off recently because we are broken out of our bubble by the most annoying fucking sound.

"Are you ok Emily?" Katie said "do you want me to see if you can be moved seats away from…'It'" looking down on me with a smug smile.

I pull my eyebrows together. "Piss of Katie"

"Katie just leave it yeah? I am fine where I am" Emily replies

"Alright. but if that lezzer touches you, you come find me ok"

I roll my eyes at her and shake my head.

"You never know Katie" I sing, "she might enjoy it to much" I wink

"Em! Seriously lets find you another seat" Katie says disgusted.

"Katie seriously" Emily turns her head to look at me "I am fine" she says in 'I'll deal with you later tone' "I will come find you if I need you now go sit back down" turning her gaze attention back to Katie.

Katie sends me the ' if you lay a finger on her I will cut you in two' glare.

I send her back a fake smile. She turned around and walked back to her seat.

Emily sighed. "Did you have to wined her up"

I turn to face her shocked at what she said.

"Did you have to lie and ruin my life?"

Guilt covers Emily's eyes in an instant. She looks down again no longer able to hold my gaze.

"Sorry" she whispers

"Yeah well sorry doesn't help the fact that I cried my self to sleep for a whole year after it, that I was scared to leave my fucking house." I snapped

Emily sniffs.

I sighed "look Em" I reach out for her hand, as soon as my skin connects with hers I am hit with an electric shock "ah" I pull my hand back. Emily just rubs her hand. "Emily… no look I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped, I'm also sorry that I bruised your beaut…" I stop my self from saying the rest, Emily's head shoots up and her eyes meet my gaze.

"What" she is just as shocked as I am.

"Face" I force out "face. I am sorry I hit your face" I stutter.

"That's not what you said" she states

"Yes it is." I fold my arms

"No. You were about to say that you hit my beautiful face." She smirks

"Ah no I wasn't, I think I know what I was going to say Emily Louise Fitch" I blush

"Ok what ever you say" she sang

"Look I am trying to apologise here, I'm not the one that should be apologising after just two accidents. After you and your sister has put me through hell."

"I know"

Well thank fuck for that at least she fucking knows!

"So what were you listening to" she points down at my ipad.

"The 1975" I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood "have you heard of them?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, quite the diehard I see." She said moving her line of sight to my chest.

"Well do you like what you see?" I smirk

"Yeah. I like them a lot" she said fighting a smile.

I have a funny feeling she isn't talking about the band. I push the thought to the back of my head remembering Emily is (A) a closet victim and (B) her sister has made my life hell and not once has she been there for me.

I turn on my ipad and hand her an earphone, and pressed play.

Emily starts to bob her head up and down "what's this song called"

"Sex" I say simply

She blushes "it's awesome"

I put my ipad on shuffle, Emily drifted off to sleep before me. I was about to drift off when Emily moved and laid her head upon my shoulder. I felt her breath against my neck, my skin was suddenly on fire again but it was comforting in a way. I calmed my breathing and began to drift again. I looked down at Emily and smiled. God what am I doing! Stop it Naomi.

I rest my head against my seat and drift off. It's going to be a long 5 days.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing thank you all again for the reviews follows and favorites **

**Chapter 4**

Naomi POV

A small tap waked me up to my left shoulder. I opened my eyes fully to see an air-hostess hovering over me. She smiled down.

"Excuse me, sorry to wake you but could you please fasten your seat belts. The plane will be landing shortly. Thank you and could you please inform your friend." She smiled again and then disappears to the front of the plane.

I tried to move to stretch but my right arm was stuck. I looked down and froze Emily was still sleeping, her head resting on my chest and my right arm wrapped around her waist.

"Emily" I spoke softly not wanting to scare her.

"Emily get up" I said more forcefully

Noting, not even a flinch, flutter of eyelashes. Nothing

I moved my left hand and gently slapped her cheek.

"Ummm what" she turn her face inwards towards my chest.

My pulse sprung to attention.

"Emily" I whispered. Freaking out slightly.

Emily froze her movements her eyes opened and jumped up so fast. She banged her head against mine.

"Aaaaaah!" I cried out. Bringing my left hand to were our heads connected.

" God you have a habit for hurting my face" Emily stated also rubbing her head.

"Ah, that one was your fault" I smirked "if you hadn't decided my tits where more comfy than your head rest, we wouldn't be going through this right now.

She blushed at my comment. "Yeah, sorry about that I like to cuddle." She said blushing furiously now.

"I know," I simply said looking at my hand not wanting to meet her stare.

I realized my arm is still stuck between Emily and her seat.

"Umm, Emily. My err…arm its…"

"oh, yeah " she moved to sit forward releasing my arm.

Suddenly the air grew awkward.

"oh yeah the air hostess woke me up to tell us to put our seat belts on were landing soon, so you should probably get that on"

"Thank god I can't wait to get a drink when we get of this plane, my mouth is as dry as a nuns fanny."

"EMILY" I buckled with laughter

"What" she said innocently

I lifted my self of my seat slightly to look down the plane.

"Did you not bring a drink on with you?" I asked

"Yeah, I gave it to you" she nodded her head.

"Well the trolley is on its way up" I stated suddenly feeling bad.

"Nah ill just wait" she shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window.

If I remember anything about Emily is that she hates admitting she needs something. Stubborn cow.

The trolley finally arrived at our section.

"Hello, would you like any refreshments?" the air hostess asked

"Yeah, could I get two Dr peppers and two fanta orange please."

"Yeah no problem. Ice?" she asked

"Please" I smiled.

I paid for the drinks and the hostess left leaving us to it.

I got the two cups and poured half the Dr peppers into each class mixing it with the fanta. Emily and I always used to do this when we were little.

I elbowed her side. "Here" I handed her the drink.

She was about to complain. "Shut it, I owe you for not letting me piss my self." I smirked.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

"So apparently we are staying in cabins" I said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, the place is called camp La'mount. It looks nice. I looked it up before we came. It reminds me of the camps you'd see in all those American films.

"Great." Rolling my eyes

" Ladies and gentleman, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and try tables are in their full upright position, make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on-luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you" the airhostess announced over the speakers.

I close my eyes at the announcement and rest my head back against my seat and took a deep breath.

"Hey, your not going to piss your self are you? because ive ran out of ideas"

"ha! Ill keep my fingers crossed" I smiled keeping my eyes closed.

I felt Emily's gaze on me but I was to busy controlling my breathing to actually meet her gaze.

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing please." The captain announced.

I kept getting butterflies in my stomach as the plane dropped. I took a moment to look over at Emily who also had her head back and eye closed. I was going to ask her if she was ok but the sight outside made me sick.

"Oh god, oh god" I could see the city below us, we were moving so fast the plane was shaking and I began to lose my breathing pattern.

"What's wrong" Emily said getting worried.

I pointed my thumb towards the window and leaned forward taking quick short breaths.

"Naomi why did you look out the dam window!" she asked rubbing circles on my back.

I just shook my head not able to speak.

I felt a bump in the plane and everyone began to clap. I looked up and then moved my gaze to outside we landed! Thank the holy mother of Jesus! I was alive.

I look over at Emily and she buckled with laughter. She started to imitate my breathing before we landed making it look more dramatic.

"Oh piss off, I could of died." I said shoving her lightly

"Oh god" Emily said while wiping the tears away from underneath her eyes.

"At least your knickers stay dry" she beamed

"Aye just about" I smirked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Charlotte Douglas international airport. The local time is 12:05pm and the temperature is 23 degrees Fahrenheit. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that is safe for you to move about. We remind you to please wait until inside the terminal to use any electronic devices (or to smoke in the designated areas) on behave of British airways airline and the entire crew, id like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day.

"Smoky mountains here we come" cook shouted from down the plane. I laughed at his antics

I got up to get my bag but it had been pushed to the back so I had to physically stretch.

When I got my bag I look over at Emily whose eyes are on my lower abdomen. Were my t-shirt has crept up. I raised my eyebrows as she met my gaze.

She clears her throat and turns around to pack up her things.

I lean over and whisper in her ear " you can't fool me Emily Fitch, I know you to well"

Her angry eyes met mines. "You know fuck all about me" she said folding her arms "now piss off and let me out you faggot." She said shoving passed me and walking down the plane.

I furrowed my eyebrows not at the fact she called me a 'faggot' it is because it hurt this time. It normally doesn't. But seeing a glimpse of the 'old' Emily while we were flying made it more of a shock of how much of a bitch she really is.

While I was packing away my things I realized my earphones are missing. Emily must have lifted them by mistake. Great! Just my fucking luck.

I looked down the plane as Emily passed cook he dropped his smile. I started to walk down the plane to find out what was wrong.

" What wrong with her" I said to cook

" I don't know Blondie. She was crying when she passed, not that we care anyway she is a heartless dickhead her and her sister." Cook said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah I know" I just simply said. I couldn't help but thinking why she was crying though. I thought back encase I said anything nasty to upset her. I don't think I did. Fuck her! There have been many of times she has upset me! And I am positive she hasn't given me a second thought.

Feeling the concrete ground beneath my feet felt awesome. Encase you haven't realized yet I hate flying.

When everyone collected their luggage, we made our way outside for a 4-hour bus journey to the smoky mountains to a camp called la'mount.

"Just me and you now Blondie, and shit loads of snow, what could possibly go wrong?" Cook beamed at me

I smiled back. The uneasy feeling I had this morning returning to my stomach.

**To be continued….**

Review people! :D what do you all think about a chapter in Emily's POV? Let me know or will we wait until she explodes?


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing this chapter is in Emily's pov. I wasn't really to sure if I wanted to do this cause it would really ruin the rest. But I did it anyways. Ill just have to change a few things. Let me know what you think. This chapter also starts on the plane and ends in the same place as the last chapter. This chapter just explains a few things.

**Chapter 5**

**Emily's POV**

Naomi got up to get her bag. She couldn't quite reach it so it must have been far back. I moved to pack my things but I got a glimpse of Naomi abdomen. My mouth went dry. I suddenly wanted to run my hands up the outline of her abs. Then all of a sudden the skin was gone. I shot my eyes up to meet Naomi's beautiful blue ones. Her eyebrows were raised and I knew I had been caught. I cleared my throat praying she doesn't say anything and I quickly began to pack my things.

"You can't fool me Emily Fitch, I know you to well" she whispered against my ear. The sound of her saying my name made a shooting pain head straight for between my legs.

She knows nothing about me. She thinks I hate her that's how dense she is. That's how dense everyone is; no body looks closely enough to really know what's going on.

" You know fuck all about me" I said "now get out of my way you faggot" I shoved passed her before I could see her reaction to my words. I didn't know what else to do.

For the passed year and a half I have been a complete and utter cunt to her. Basically bullied her. Embarrassed her and spoke down to her. Don't get me wrong Naomi can hold her own she always has. I wish I were more like her out and proud. be able to say what I want and love whom I want. But I cant. I would loose my family if I did.

My mum is a homophobic cunt and I don't mean she doesn't like them but she can stick them. NO. If there was a homophobic club she would be the fucking leader, and then there is my twin sister Katie. I have always been in Katies shadow and I still am up to a certain extent. She hates Naomi and I mean to the core hatred. Ever since she ruined the best moment of my life. Her hatred has grown.

I told Katie Naomi came on to me because I couldn't stand the thought of the stares, whispers and sniggers I would receive and the thought of losing two family members was enough to keep my mouth shut. I have put Naomi through what I was terrified to go through and now I can never tell her the truth because if I did I know she would never forgive me.

I felt the tears rushing to my eyes. Every time I would say and do something to Naomi I would cry for days with guilt and anger at my self for being such a bitch. I don't want to be I just don't have the courage to be me. Be Emily gay Fitch. And the worst about it Naomi is so nice. No matter what I have put her through she still treats me like a friend when were together.

When Katie was being a bitch to her in school. She accidentally hit my face and to be far it is pretty fucked up. When she realised it was me. I broke down in tears not because of the pain. It was because the sadness, guilt and fear that covered her eyes in seconds. She forgot all about Katie and came rushing to help me. And that's the reason why I will never beable tell her or anyone for that matter how I really feel Because Naomi deserves better than me and that's the truth.

I wiped my face furiously knowing that Katie, effy and panda would be waiting for me getting of the plane.

I passed cook on the way out. He had seen I was crying. Fucking brilliant that's all I need.

I saw the girls waiting for me at the end of the terminal. I composed my self has much as I could before reaching them.

"About time, we've been waiting here ages" Katie huffed

"Its only been five minutes" effy stated, she threw me a small smile.

"Five minutes to fucking long lets go." Katie shouted as she started walking away.

I rolled my eyes at her. She pisses me the fuck off.

When we all collected our luggage, we went to find the bus that would take us to camp La'mount.

Everyone was finally on the bus and settled down. We took off on the 4 hour bus journey to the longest 5 days I just have a feeling its going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews again, you guys are awesome! Chapter 6 hope you like it, it will start to kick of soon.

**Chapter 6**

**Naomi POV**

As of now, I hate buses more than I hate flying and that's saying something. I don't think the 'roads' we were driving on even deserve to be called roads. It felt like we were driving on concrete with the pattern of bubble wrap. Plus the driver was a cunt and wouldn't let anyone of to piss.

We took the last turn into camp la'mount. I saw around 15 people standing, waiting for us to arrive. They were all smiling and waving like they hadn't seen new people in years.

As I stepped of the bus, the cold hit me like a ton of shit. My teeth began to chatter and I started to shiver. A large black woman shouts " hello British folk, my name is Trisha, this is my camp and I hope you treat it with respect. Camp La'mount welcomes you. Meet my staff, if you have a problem don't hesitate to ask anyone of us for help. All members of staff will be wearing yellow jumpers or coats, so we should be easy enough to spot. Now lets get everyone inside before we all freeze to death" She beamed at us.

"Right kids, leave your luggage on the bus. We will collect it later, first off we will get something to eat. Then, Miss Blake will take you around the camp and show you your accommodations". Mrs smith explained.

"Aw, Mrs Blake, where's the bog?" panda shouted from my right.

Mrs Blake raised her eyebrows in confusion. "The what? Honey"

"The bog, shit.. sorry the toilets." Panda asked again.

Everyone chuckled.

"Oh" Mrs Blake cackled. "Just behind you girl, boys to left, girls to the right sweet pea"

Everyone made a beeline to the bathrooms after that. Once everyone was back, we waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Ok folks, now that you are all comfortable. Follow me" Miss Blake, or should I call her Trisha?, Shouted, as she walked through the camp. "Block C" she pointed to a large red brick building. "C for canteen so it shouldn't be hard for you to forget where you will come to eat."

Block C, a large dining room with long tables from wall to wall with a large aisle up the middle. The food was being served at the back of the room. The room was bright and colourful with different coloured tables and chairs. One of the walls was filled with motivating quotes and sayings in different languages and colours that I thought were pretty awesome.

The food was pretty good too. There was BBQ chicken, curry, fries (chips), rice, hotdogs, burgers and sloppy jo's. Basically everyone's fat fantasy dinner. I decided to go for the BBQ chicken and chips my self. It was unbelievable.

"Well this is shit." Cook huffed while taking the seat in front of me. "Not one decent looking bird around here. And we have to sleep in wooden fucking huts" he said while digging his fork into a sloppy'jo.

"Cabins cook, we're staying in cabins" I simply stated.

"I don't give a fuck what they're called, wood is wood and its going to be fucking freezing and I have no one to warm my dick up." He looks generally upset. "Unless"

He fights a smirk and looks at me.

"No. Now let me eat my food before I get physically sick thinking about it." I say while I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on Naomikins, the Cookie monster is your cure." He winked at me.

"If I was dieing of a painfully slow death and your 'cure' was the only thing that could safe me. I would kill my self before I took it."

"ha! Blondie, you're funny" he sat back while rubbing his stomach.

I smirk at him.

"Right folks, hurry it along now. It's getting late and we have a lot to sort out. You have 10 minutes to meet me outside." Mrs Blake called out.

Everyone was physically shaking when we walked outside. Snow covered the ground everywhere. The pathways and roads weren't too bad so it was easy enough to walk.

"ok, first of I will not take you the whole way around the camp because it is freezing and no one is dressed for the freezing temperatures. To my right is block A, that's my office and main reception. You will report there if you have a problem."

Block A, is a small wooden cabin with the word. 'Affice' hanging above the door.

"Next block is block B, which is the boys block, easy enough to remember right, the block is just one large room, with 12 bunk beds, a showering room and bathroom. So boys if you want to collect your luggage, you can go pick a bed." Mrs Blake called out. Mr Kenny Jenkins will take you up there."

"Right ladies, your block is block G, it is a good bit away, so because there is only 8 of you we will get a lift up. So if you all pile in the bus I'll show you to your dorms."

It was a good 5 minutes drive to block G, which means a good 15-minute walk to the canteen to get our breakfast every morning. God it is a man's world. The dorms are nice, they are built into the ground so you have to step down into them. They're built out of orange coloured wood with two small windows on each wall. The walls inside were colourful but yet cosy.

"You will all sleep in here, and the showering room is just through the door there to the right, the door on the left hand side is the bathroom, there are 10 showers, 2 baths and 4 toilets. So you have no excuse for being late tomorrow morning for breakfast. Breakfast is at 8:00am until 8:30am and if you miss it, you will be hungry until lunch. You will be able to go into town, to go shopping, get food and look around, it is only a mile or so up the road and that's about it." She smiled walking towards the door.

"Oh. When coming down for breakfast take the roads and footpaths only, don't go for a short cut. The snow is pretty deep and there are ditches underneath. There will be a talk on dealing with a worst-case scenario around 8pm. It is 7pm now so you have one hour to unpack or chill out. Meet me down at the canteen at 8pm. See you soon girls." She disappeared behind the door.

"Well this is fucking shit! We have to walk miles to get food, there are no fit fucking lads and we're in the middle of fucking no where." Katie huffed

"Don't be so dramatic Katie" Effy said while plonking down on her bed.

"I am soooo not being dramatic Eff, I just thought it would be better than this, and that I didn't have to share a room with 6 girls and 'it'" nodding her head towards me.

I roll my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Naomi touched a nerve did I? She said smugly.

"Aw shut up Katie you're doing my head in" Emily said clearly fed up.

"Ha! This is heaven to you Naomi isn't it? Sleeping in a room full of girls, getting to shower with girls. Actually you shouldn't be allowed to sleep in here. I feel uncomfortable in your presence." She continues completely ignoring everyone.

God. Does she not get fucking bored? The same fucking shit every fucking day. I am going to explode but I can't because I know that is what she wants.

"Will you fuck off Katie? No one gives two fucks that Naomi is gay, its only you. You're a homophobic cunt, get over it will you. If you have a problem with it, go sleep somewhere fucking else!" Effy screams at her.

The room went silent. Effy was a girl of few words. I have never heard her say so many words in a sentence. I was shocked. Effy's eyes met mines; I smiled and nodded my head to say thanks.

I decided to change into warmer clothes to walk down to the canteen. I stripped down to my underwear and put on my black odlo thermals, I felt someone's gaze on my back but decided to ignore it and quickly got changed.. I threw on my black north face dew line trousers and my 1975 t-shirt I had on earlier. I finished of my outfit with my dark purple north face Sutherland jacket and karrimor snow boots. I grabbed my hat and gloves and I left for the canteen.

"Naomi!"

I had almost reached the bottom of the pathway before I heard someone shout my name.

I turned around to see Emily running down the pathway towards me. She was wearing a similar outfit to me; only her trousers were mint green and her jacket a dark blue, her boots seem to be the same as mine, her hat and gloves are turquoise blue.

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"Naomi wait please." She shouted

I halted as she came sliding passed me, falling on her arse with a huge slap.

"ahh fuck sake." She huffed; she looked up at me and began to laugh.

I snorted.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" she said stretching out her arm.

I crossed my arms across my chest and raised my eyebrows. "Faggots don't help people up, it's not in our nature."

I heard her sigh as I began to walk away.

"I was coming to say sorry" she half shouted.

I kept walking. "You seem to be apologising a lot recently"

" I know, I'm sorry." She said walking up behind me. I felt her cringe for apologising again.

I spun around to face her "will you tell everyone the truth about that night?" I scowled at her.

She looked down at her hands "I can't" she whispered

I just stared at her, unable to say anything. Angry at the fact she thinks a 'sorry' will fix this.

"Then your apologies mean nothing to me Emily" I turned around and walked down to the canteen by myself.

**REVIEW PLEASE**. Let me know how you think they will be stranded or how you want them to.


	7. Chapter 7

**BIG BIG MASSIVE**! Shout out to uhhuhnaomily, she has been a great help in making this story better go read her stories and review them. She is brilliant. Thank you doll.

**Chapter 7**

**Naomi POV**

Everyone besides the girls was already in the canteen, so when I walked in everyone cheered, they must be waiting on the girls. My cheeks flushed and I scanned the room quickly looking for cook. When I found him I hurried over and took a seat next to him.

"Took your fucking time Blondie, its 8:45, where's the rest of the hallions? "

I looked down at my watch, couldn't have been that late since I left early.

"Fuck sake 15 minutes, do you know how fucking far away my cabin is? and I dunno, couldn't give a shit to be honest." I scowled, rubbing my hands together and then putting them against my cheeks.

The rest of the girls arrived 5 minutes later, everyone cheered again, their faces all hit a similar colour to mine from when I first arrived.

Emily sat down on the table facing me, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She looked like she had been crying. I pushed the thought to the back of my head when Effy sat down in front of Emily and I couldn't see her face anymore.

"Right folks now that you all decided to join us we shall start. You are all here tonight to get a quick talk about cold weather conditions and how to deal with a worst-case scenario, Steve here will talk you through it, make sure to pay attention because this talk could save your life." Mrs Blake announced.

"Hello everyone my name is Steve Kings and tonight I am going to talk to you all a bit about cold weather conditions"

Steve was actually pretty fit if you're into that kind of thing, Steve had blonde hair, and his hair was tidied in an army kind of cut with a comb over. He was tall, tanned and had blue eyes with a muscular but slim build.

"Right guys this is only going to take 15 to 20 minutes of your time then the night is your own. It is important to know how to act in a situation where you are stuck or stranded in the snow and how to survive. Here in North Carolina snow blizzards and storms are very common and can get pretty nasty if you don't know what to do. The blizzards can last up to 6 days before it starts to settle. The first step to survive in that situation is warmth; always stay warm and if you get wet change as soon as possible. Never stay in wet clothing since it will lower your body temperature and you will die of hypothermia. A good way to stay warm is to snuggle with someone, two or three bodies is better than one body, but if you are in a situation where you cannot snuggle, places like in between your thighs, under your arm pits and if you are woman and some men underneath your boobs, these places all store heat in the body and they will heat up your hands quickly". Everyone chuckled

"The second step is to keep hydrated in case the heat is out for an extended period. The third step is eating; if you have limited food, ration them so they will last you. The fourth and final step is movement, keeps your blood flowing, so exercise is a must. Clap your hands, stomp your feet, and move around as much as possible at least once an hour. In addition to keeping your body moving, keep your mind and spirit from wandering too far into gloom. While potentially dangerous situations are not a time of joy, keeping yourself from added stress will allow you to make smarter decisions when necessary.  
That's about it kids, any questions?" Steve asked beaming at everyone.

Right so I have to remember, if I'm cold stay warm, and to always eat and drink. What the fuck. I could've stood up there and told everyone that, this guy is an arsehole.

Everyone looked dead after his 'little' speech, god sake I thought I was going to die. What are the chances of being stranded in the fucking snow on a school trip? None. Fuck sake.

"Right folks the night is yours so make your way back to the cabins. I'll be coming around with Trisha to see if everyone is settling in ok." Mrs Smith announced. "Just watch yourself girls walking back, it is dark out there.

The walk back wasn't that great either. Most of the walk was uphill and it was snowing and turning my face numb. The first thing I did when I reached the cabin was go into the bathroom and run my hands under warm water and wash my face. I just wanted to sleep and wake up and hear that the trip was over.

"I wasn't on MDMA that night"

I turned around at the sound of her voice. I roll my eye. God she doesn't quit lately.

"what." I asked shocked

"I wasn't on MDMA, I didn't take anything and I only had one beer, I…i…I just wanted you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Why did you lie? Why did you lie to everyone?" I stuttered.

Emily just looks down. "I don't know"

"You don't seem to know much do you Emily? How fucking brilliant of you, it has taken you a year and a half to even talk to me, never mind apologise, and now I just found out you were fully aware of what you were doing that night." I began to raise my voice.

I am so angry with her, so pissed off at her for lying, I hate liars. And all she can do is say 'ohh I wasn't high that night' well fuck me! We are in an empty bathroom and she still can't tell anyone but me the fucking truth and I'm not even 100% sure if it even is the truth.

I hate her so much.

"I regret everything about that night" I whisper harshly. "you ruined everything, now please stay away from me"

With that the bathroom door flew open and the cunt walked through along with Mrs Smith and Mrs Blake.

"Emily what the fuck is this cunt saying to you now" Katie scowled.

"Katie watch your language" Mrs smith screeched

"Oh piss off Katie, I wasn't the one talking shit." I said crossing my arms.

"I wasn…" Emily tried to speak.

"Right girls that is enough, anymore of this arguing and bad use of language and you will be moved to the 'O' block.

"What is the 'O' block." I asked really pissed off at the fact I am still in this bathroom.

"Out of the way block, it's where you go when you misbehave; now get to bed before I send you all there." Mrs Blake scowled.

I rolled my eyes, what the fuck is this place, la'mount's Army base? Fuck me. I pushed passed everyone and went and got changed for bed, I hate this place already and it hasn't even been a day. Fucking Emily Fitch.

**Reviews people, they make me write faster this is just a filler but I promise you all it will kick off soon, keep reading.**


End file.
